Does love only work in space?
by I luv Dbz and Naruto
Summary: Ok Basicly this is the way Bulma and Vegeta got to together in my head but its different.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lift off**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Dragonball Z**

**R&R please I wanna know what you think about it and I'll make the next chapter very soon if I get 1 good review.**

'I can't believe his royal pain in the ass wants this ship out 2 days', Bulma thought. She had been working on a space ship for Vegeta. With everything he demanded it would take a week at the rate she was going.

She couldn't work as fast as she normally did because of her lack of sleep. 'I haven't been to sleep in so long and I have no help from anyone', she thought still working ferociously. "If he thinks he can boss me around he's got another thing coming", she said out loud.

"And exactly what is that", a voice said from behind her. Bulma turned around and came face to face with Vegeta. "Speaking of the devil", she said ignoring his question.

"Are you done yet", he asked. "No", she said in the most evil way she could. "Why the hell not", he asked. "You wanna know I'll tell you why, because I haven't been to sleep in days and I am very hungry. You told me you want is done in 2 days but since I haven't had any sleep I can't work anywhere near as fast as I normally can. You know what fuck you and this ship I going to take a shower and take a long nap. I don't care who you are I am not some slave you can just push around, I work on this ship by myself, alone, no help from anyone not even my father because he is on a business trip. So Vegeta you can kiss my ass cause I am stopping till I get enough sleep till then I am not lifting a finger to do a damn thing", with that said she turned and began to walk away but stopped when she felt a non-gentle yank on her arm.

She turned around to see Vegeta squeezing her forearm. "You little wench have you forgotten who I am and what I can do to you with a snap of my wrist", he asked, after each word his grip tightened a little bit1.

"Now you should be on the ground begging for worthless life". She just stood there slowly her eyes began to drop. 'What a pitiful excuse for a race can't even stay up for 5 days consecutive days', Vegeta though. She suddenly fell limp and Vegeta caught her without a thought.

He headed for the house to take her to her room. When he got there he laid her down and left. Bulma woke up the nest morning with the memory of what happened the day before in her head. For some reason when he touched her she felt so comfortable. She felt much better and decided to go take a shower. She blindly reached for a towel. She grabbed it and put it around her body. She stepped out what she saw was so surprising she screamed.

"Bulma its only m babe can you stop screaming", the figure said. "Yamchua what the hell are you doing in my bathroom why are you in my house", she asked. "I came to see you what else", he said ignoring her first question. "Well get the hell out NOW", she screamed with anger in her voice.

"Okay babe I'll wait for you in the living room", with that he walked out and went down stairs. 'I have to get a lock', she thought. Bulma got dressed in a rather short skirt and a T-shirt. She went downstairs to see Yamchua on his cell phone.

'He must not have heard me come down here cause he didn't even look up at me', she thought. She caught the last part of the conversation. He said "Okay babe of course I'll be there to see you in that new lingerie you bought".

"WHAT", Bulma screamed getting his attention. "You fucking asshole, I can't believe you how dare you. Who was she one of your little whores", she screamed. "Come on baby she's no one just a girl", he said smiling at her. "Oh well in that case I guess", she said while walking to stand in front of him. "Really", he asked.

"Hell NO", she screamed while punching him in his face braking his nose. Then she kicked him were it hurt as hard as she could. He screamed like a little girl. "Now I guess you and your whore won't be able to do a damn thing", she said. He was still holding himself when she grabbed his hair and pulled him by his hair and dragged him outside. She turned on her heels and said.

"Oh yeah it's over", she didn't even turn around to face him. She walked into the house and shut the door. "Well now I don't have to worry about him", she said to herself. "I must admit that was she show you put on", a voice said. "Thanks Vegeta", she said with a smile. "When the hell are you planning on finishing the ship", ignoring her thanks. "I can probably finish tomorrow, now that I have slept I can work more efficiently I'll get started on it now", she said and began walking to the back door.

"In that", Vegeta asked referring to her clothes. "Oh of course not", she said blushing slightly and walked upstairs to change. When she changed into her work clothes she headed to the ship to fix it.

Around 12 hours later she was finally done with the ship. So she set out to tell Vegeta it would be ready to leave in the morning. She walked to his room and knocked on the door. "What the hell do you want", he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Can I come in", she asked. There was a 10 second pause until he finally replied with a "humph", which Bulma barley heard. She opened the door walked in only a little leaving the door open so she could see ahead of her. "The ship will be ready tomorrow morning", she said. All he said was "humph".

"You're not done with the controls yet", he asked. "No I am I just have to little things like tests to make sure everything works right", she said smiling. "Humph", was his reply once again. "Goodnight", she said turning to leave.

He didn't even 'humph' this time he just laid there. 'He must have been really tired to fall asleep while I was talking'.

Well Everyone this is my first B/V Fanfic and first DBZ Fanfic. Please R&R soon. It's around 11:00 so I am gonna go to bed I do need some ideas I wanted to make a Gohan and Videl next but I need help ideas are welcome just e-mail me at ok I am going to bed. bye!


	2. Lift Off

**Chapter 2: Lift Off For Real**

**Disclaimer: I really do not own Dragonball Z so don't sue me**

**R&R Please here is the second chapter it begins now.**

'He must be really tired to fall asleep as soon as I left the room', Bulma thought walking out of his room.

But he actually wasn't sleeping he was wide awake thinking. 'I need to get of this damn mud ball and search for Kakkarot now', he thought throwing the covers off and sitting up. He threw on his spandex and sped off to the ship.

Once he was on he found the 'lift off' button and pressed it without a second thought. The sound of the engine starting up was very loud. "What the hell", an angry voice said. 'Who the hell is that', he thought.

"Please be seated take off is in 25 seconds", a mechanical voice said. "What the hell is wrong is wrong now", that unknown voice stated again. 'What the hell is she doing here', Vegeta thought to himself.

"15 seconds till lift off", the computer said. "Women get your fat ass over here now", Vegeta screamed. When she was in view Vegeta picked her up and went to his seat and buckled both of them up.

"Why are you on the ship you said you were done", Vegeta said in a very demanding voice as soon as they were out of the atmosphere. "I am done with the ship I needed to run a couple of tests and get some necessities", Bulma said. "What necessities", Vegeta asked.

"Clothes, Food", she said unbuckling her and Vegeta and standing up. "You have food right", He asked a little worried. "Some not enough to last you over a week", she said in that matter of fact voice.

"Damn", he cursed standing up and pacing back and forth. "Why did you start the ship", she finally asked breaking the silence. "You said you had little things to do not anything as big as food so I decided to leave a little early", he said still pacing.

"Turn the ship around", he said stopping his pacing. "Can't the navigational system won't allow it unless you are on a planet", She said. "Fuck", she cursed.

"I have no clothes there isn't enough food I have no women must haves and there is only one bed and I am not sleeping on the couch or the floor", she said beginning to pace where Vegeta had been pacing. "Well I am not sleeping on the floor we can stop at the nearest planet and get your needs and food and you can wear my clothes till we get there", He said calmly.

"I am not sleeping with you", she said stopping and looking at him. "Good I get the bed to myself", he said walking to the steps and going to the lower deck. Bulma followed cursing underneath her breath the whole way. "Fine I'll sleep with you", she said when they got to the bedroom door.

'Thank Kami I put a King bed in here', she thought laying down on the opposite side of Vegeta.

Alright I know kinda short but that's okay right. Anyways I am so busy writing and doing work the next chapter might take time. R&R please I need reviews I don't know how good of a writer I am. Anyway on the next chapter from the time they wake everything seems to be wrong will that go on through out the day you'll have to see. 


End file.
